


recognize, confirm, recover

by blueyonder25



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Minor Angst, Slow Burn, barista waverly, fighter pilot nicole, pilots love coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyonder25/pseuds/blueyonder25
Summary: Lieutenant Haught spun in place and was struck dumb by the woman in front of her.  She wore a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow, with dark wash skin-tight jeans.  Her shoes were gold hightop Reeboks, and they sparkled with every step she took toward Nicole.orThe one where Nicole is a fighter pilot and Waverly makes a killer cappuccino





	1. ground delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terminology I use in this chapter:  
> sortie = a single flight by a military aircraft  
> snack-o = snack officer, usually the new guy who is roped in to buying snacks/coffee for the squadron

****Lieutenant Nicole Haught sat in the squadron conference room and glanced toward the wall at the digital red clock that displayed Zulu time. _1532,_ she thought to herself, _now do I subtract six or seven hours for Mountain Time?Is it daylight savings time?Who the hell came up with daylight savings time anyway?_ Aggravated and caffeine-deprived, the pilot blearily rubbed her eyes, not sure if she had been in the meeting for half an hour or for an hour and a half. 

The tall red-haired woman vaguely heard the safety officer repeat the physiological effects of flying at night, and the importance of recognizing, confirming, and recovering from unusual attitudes.Lowering the lights, he clicked through the powerpoint, reading the slides in a soporific monotone before finally taking a seat.A new slideshow appeared on the screen, and she heard the scraping of a chair behind her.

Colonel Randy Nedley, the squadron commander, walked to the front of the room.Nicole adjusted her posture, straightening her back and attempting to focus as he began to speak."I'm sure you have all heard this story before, but it bears repeating.It was a night training sortie.There was no moon, and it was hazy; the horizon was completely obscured…"

Nicole sighed, immediately recognizing the story as one relayed countless times during her pilot training about the danger of trusting your vestibular senses over your instruments.Her eyes began to glaze as the Colonel continued his exposition, detailing the mission and compounding factors of the accident.She pulled herself back just in time to hear the last few moments of Nedley's account.

"…he recognized that he had spatial disorientation and had developed a vector toward the ground.What he didn't know is that he was inverted.When he attempted to pull up, he pulled straight into the earth."

Nicole shifted in her seat.Despite knowing the ending to the story, she always felt a twinge of nausea thinking about those last moments.The room fell into uncomfortable silence as Colonel Nedley let the beat play out.He surveyed the room, heavy and dim in the half-light, before adding, "What some of you may not know is that the mishap pilot was my wingman that night.I saw the fireball as Jack impacted the ground.It's not something you ever forget.I know these annual trainings are a pain in the ass but the lessons learned from them may save your life some day."

Nicole's brow furrowed.Every version of this story she had heard before had been scrubbed of identifying information.She had no idea it had taken place here, at her new squadron, with the men and women she would be flying with every day.Her stomach twisted again, feeling guilty that she had not paid more attention.She squinted as the lights flickered on, barely hearing the young lieutenant who had called the room to attention as the Colonel walked briskly into the hallway.

"Haught!"

Nicole turned to see the face of Captain Xavier Dolls, head tilted and expectant.

"It's Monday morning.Don't you have something to do, somewhere to be?" he asked as he met her eyes.

Nicole blinked in confusion, about to question him before she was interrupted.

"You're the new snack-o, right?Coffee run, saddle up--Ground Delay is a couple miles from the front gate.We'll take my car."Dolls turned on his heel and strode out of the conference room without looking back.Nicole shook her head, jogging to catch up.

***

Dolls' brisk manner did not diminish as they entered the coffee shop.Nicole was attempting to tame her wind-blown red hair and stuff her blue cap into a zippered pocket on her flight suit when the front door nearly slammed close on her face.Dolls had not held the door and was already at the register, engaged in conversation with a blonde woman behind the counter. _This dude is kind of a prick,_ Nicole thought to herself with annoyance. 

She opened the door, bells chiming merrily, and her gaze was drawn to the extensive list of beverages above the counter.She strolled forward, squinting at the black chalkboard, and heard a bubbly voice addressing her.

"Hey Lieutenant!You must be new around here?They always send the new guys--er, gals--to get coffee," the voice said, her tone somewhat sheepish as she corrected herself.

The redhead looked down and her mind went blank.She took in the vision before her, a petite woman with long brown hair and eyes that crinkled like fireworks when she smiled.Nicole had forgotten her order but still opened her lips to speak, gaping like a goldfish.Nothing came out. _Get it together, Nicole, you've met a pretty girl before,_ her brain interjected, but her tongue seemed unable to move, sticking drily to the roof of her mouth.

"I'm Waverly," the woman offered, tilting her head curiously, and stretching her hand across the counter."And you must be Nicole Haught."

Nicole took her hand, looking baffled.Her lips finally began to form words, slowly saying, "How do you know--"

"You do realize you're wearing a patch with your full name on it, right?"Waverly interrupted with a poorly concealed smirk.

Nicole looked down dumbly at the left side of her chest, her name blatantly stitched in capital letters on the velcro patch.Her downcast eyes then saw her arm still outstretched, holding Waverly's hand in her own.She quickly released it and retracted her arm, and felt the beginning of a blush begin to creep up her cheeks. 

_Okay, she must think I'm dense.The best I can do is damage control at this point.Change the subject!_ Nicole frantically searched for a hole in the conversation, some point where she could intervene and redeem herself.Her entire body lit up when it came to her.

"No!" Nicole practically shouted, then much softer, "I mean, no--I was going to say, how do you know I'm a Lieutenant?"Relief washed over Nicole with the averted crisis and she finally smiled back in earnest, dimples cratering her cheeks.

"Oh, I recognized your rank.The Air Force is kind of the family business--except for me, of course.I never really cared for airplanes or flying,"Waverly said as she looked down at her hands, lashes concealing her eyes.She paused for a few moments before leaning back and adding brightly, "Well, can I get you anything?Chrissy is already getting the usual for the rest of the squadron, but I can get you something while you wait?"

"A cappuccino to go would be fantastic," Nicole said automatically, not sure where the reply originated.She was not sure she had ever ordered a cappuccino before in her life.

"One cappuccino to go," Waverly echoed as she waved off Nicole's cash.She grinned and looked up into honey brown eyes."On the house, LT.Meet you at the end of the bar!"The brunette turned before Nicole could protest and the taller woman's gaze lingered on Waverly as she began to prepare the order.

Nicole finally glanced at the far end of the coffee shop, and saw Dolls staring at her.His eyes narrowed for a moment, but returned to their neutral state as she approached.

"So, Waverly, the barista…sounds like she knows pretty much everybody back on base.Does she work here often?" Nicole said toward Dolls as she casually examined a bag of dark roast coffee beans.

Dolls eyes panned from Nicole to Waverly, and then back again."Yeah, she pretty much lives here.Paying off student loans."

"Cool. Cool cool cool, no doubt, no doubt," Nicole replied, cringing when she realized she had inadvertently quoted Andy Samberg.She turned toward Dolls, the reference lost on him, or perhaps he had ignored her.His face was completely vacant of any expression, eyes glazed and focused at a thousand yards.She wondered idly how he had perfected such stoicism and waited for him to say something, anything, but he seemed content to stare at nothing.Nicole twisted the edge of her sleeve, rolling and unrolling the green cuff to pass the time.

"So she's in college?" Nicole finally ventured, trying to continue the conversation when the silence grew oppressive. 

Dolls turned to answer but was interrupted by two large bags being flung onto the counter.

"Two dozen assorted doughnuts and pastries, and two boxes of coffee to go," said a cheerful voice from behind the brown paper bags.Nicole picked one up, revealing the blonde she had seen through the door earlier.She was already making her way back to the register but looked back to add, "Take care now.Fly safe!"

Dolls called after her, "Thanks Chrissy!" and he picked up the other bag, walking up the step toward the exit.Nicole tried to match his pace, stumbling clumsily, before she heard her name.

"Lieutenant Haught!"Waverly had stepped out from behind the counter, one arm raised to flag the redhead down.

Nicole spun in place, and was once again struck dumb by the woman in front of her.She wore a black button down shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow, and dark wash skin-tight jeans that were partially concealed by an apron loosely tied around her waist.Her shoes were gold hightop Reeboks, and they sparkled with every step she took toward Nicole.

"You forgot your cappuccino," the brunette said with obvious amusement.

"Oh, right!My bad," Nicole replied, nearly dropping the bag as she raised her hands in deference.

"Let me get you a carrier," the brunette said.She situated the cup in a cardboard contraption and stepped toward Nicole.She gesticulated with one hand, and the redhead stared back intently, perplexed, before realizing Waverly wanted Nicole to open the bag.

"There you go."  Waverly nestled the carrier atop the pastries.Her silky hair was just below Nicole's chin, and Nicole leaned in just enough to catch a trace of lavender.Waverly looked up without taking a step back.

"Thank you," whispered Nicole, aware that the petite woman was still intimately close to her.

Waverly's eyes darted back and forth several times and slid slowly down Nicole's face before quickly closing.She retreated backward several steps and interlaced her arms, a crooked smile crossing her lips as she cleared her throat and said, "You're welcome.Anyway, I'm guessing you're the new snack-o.Can I expect you to come in next Monday?"

"Oh I'll definitely come," Nicole said nonchalantly, eyes widening before quickly adding, "to the shop.For coffee.And doughnuts."

"That's what we do best, LT."Waverly leaned back against the counter, admiring the faint touch of pink coloring the officer's cheeks."See you next week!"

Nicole swallowed thickly and decided not to open her mouth again, instead nodding and turning toward the exit.As the bells hanging from the door jingled, she looked back over her shoulder.The brunette was still leaning against the counter, one hand raised in a small wave, fireworks in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! This started out as a short, plotless, fluffy one shot and evolved into a multi-chapter, plot and everything fic (which is totally crazy for me, as a self-proclaimed aviation nerd and definitely not a writer!)
> 
> I'm trying not to use too many obscure acronyms or pilot-y terms--I don't want to alienate readers, but I also want to be as accurate as possible. Please let me know if you have a question about anything in the comments or tweet at me, and I'll answer you and include it in the next chapter's notes (seriously I'll talk airplanes all day if you let me).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed creating it!
> 
> Future updates: I plan to post at least once a week. I've got a good amount already written and a detailed outline. Should be around 10 chapters, ~12-15k words, so saddle up!
> 
> Catch me on twitter, @blueyonder25


	2. ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some terminology in this chapter:
> 
> AFE = aircrew flight equipment, aka the people that fit you for harnesses/g-suits/helmets and inspect/replace them periodically
> 
> SP = security police/security forces personnel
> 
> flightline = where all the airplanes are parked outside

_This damn thing chafes in all the wrong places,_ Nicole thought to herself as she pulled on a zipper that stubbornly refused to budge.The thick fabric was stiff and pinched her thigh.After a short examination, Nicole saw the absence of a small tear that ordinarily marked her usual set.She closed her eyes and exhaled. _Why the hell does AFE always replace your g-suit as soon as it gets broken in?_

"Haught!When you finally get that thing on, I'll be on the line."Dolls watched her struggle for a moment before adding, "And maybe lay off the pastries."

Nicole glared as Dolls walked out of the room and onto the flightline.She tugged once more at the new suit, finally adjusting the waist and cinching it in place.Clipping her parachute harness over her chest, the lieutenant grabbed her things and chased after him, helmet bag slung over her shoulder.

As she trotted past the small shack that marked the entrance to the flight line, Nicole heard a shout.

"Hey!You!Stop right there."A staff sergeant with dark hair and striking blue eyes lazily poked her head out of the shelter."I need to see some ID."The SP took a bite of a powdered doughnut and squinted as she stepped into the sun.

NIcole dropped her helmet bag and irritably patted down her chest, searching for the small card that was usually tethered to her neck.The young lieutenant cursed to herself when she couldn't find the lanyard.She looked up with chagrin and pleaded, "I must have left it inside, I was in such a--"

She was cut off by the sight of a half-eaten doughnut dropping to the ground and an M-16 being raised and leveled at her chest.

"Get on the ground!Now!"

Nicole's eyes widened with confusion as she hesitated for a beat too long.

"I said eat concrete!"The previously languid staff sergeant leapt into action like a spring uncoiled.She strutted toward Nicole with bouncing steps as the redhead dropped and hugged the pavement.

"You don't have an escort."She kicked Nicole's boots, spreading her legs further apart."Without identification you're not authorized to be on the flightline."

Nicole's heart accelerated to a frantic staccato as she tried to reason with the dark-haired woman."Hey, this is all just a misunderstanding, go talk to Captain Dolls."

"No can-do, Pepper Ann.Gotta call it in--standard operating procedure."The SP unbuckled her radio and was about to key it when a tall figure approached.

"Staff Sergeant Earp!"

The elation that had been growing on the dark-haired woman's face twisted into disappointment as she turned to face Dolls.

"What are you doing with my lieutenant?"He crossed his arms, looking from Nicole to the sergeant with exasperation.

"Um, just my _job_!Red here was trying to enter a secure area without authorization.For all I know she could be a terrorist."

Nicole continued to lay with her face on ground.She turned her head slowly and saw that the M-16 was still aimed at her back.

"There's no reason to threaten her," Dolls countered.

"I mean, I _am_ authorized to shoot on sight, so _technically_ speaking you could say I'm being conservative here."Sergeant Earp raised her eyebrows hopefully, but Dolls only glared in return.She sighed, shouldering her weapon, and kicked the lieutenant's boots."Get up, Red."

Nicole pushed herself slowly up from the ground, still wary.She began to brush herself off, flecks of concrete and dust clouding around her as she listened to Dolls and the SP talk quietly.

"Pull another stunt like that and I'll have to report you, Wynonna," Dolls warned softly.

"Oh come on, Peacemaker and I just want to have a little fun.You try sitting in that shack all day long--can't even watch porn on those government computers!"

Dolls cocked his head then frowned, choosing to ignore the latter half of the statement."Peacemaker?" he questioned.

Wynonna unslung her M-16 and cradled it.Her visage grew surprisingly soft and she gazed at it adoringly."This is my rifle.There are many like it, but this one is mine.My rifle is my best friend."She glanced back up and gestured to Dolls."Ken, meet Peacemaker.Peacemaker, Ken."

Nicole tacitly listened, watching the pair as she gathered her belongings, but curiosity consumed her."Who is Ken?" she queried.

Wynonna stared at her in disbelief."You know, Ken.Captain Xavier _'Ken' Doll_ -s.Don't tell me you haven't heard his callsign yet?"Her grin grew wicked and she sidled up next to the resigned captain.

"It was originally Black Ken, but that got shot down by the PC police."The SP blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes before examining the captain's face, which was devoid of any emotion."I've gotta say, I can see the resemblance, though, if those dolls had resting douche face all the time!"

Nicole snickered, then caught the malevolent look in Dolls' eyes.She bit her tongue and winced.

Wynonna elbowed the man in the ribs, but was unable to elicit a response."Come on Ken, you've got to smile more or you'll never find your Barbie."She waggled her eyebrows lasciviously, continuing for several seconds.Her extended effort proved futile, however, as neither Dolls nor Nicole reacted, one out of indignation, and the other out of fear of retribution.

The sergeant put her hands on her hips, lips curled in an annoyed sneer."You fighter jocks are so lame,"she said with disgust.

Dolls clenched his jaw and faced the young lieutenant."Grab your damn ID card and meet me at the jet."His eyes flickered to Wynonna, face softening as he nodded imperceptibly and walked away.

The sergeant watched him leave before addressing the other pilot."You heard the man, Carrot Top."

"It's Nicole," the redhead replied with a sigh, slinging her helmet bag over her shoulder.

"Say what now?"

The lieutenant tugged unceremoniously at her parachute harness, unable to mask the the irritation in her voice."My name.It's Nicole.Nicole Haught."She thrust her hand forward uncertainly.

Wynonna's eyes narrowed."Well you might think you're some Haught shit fighter pilot but you still need ID to get on my flightline.Ken might not be around to save you next time."She walked past Nicole's outstretched arm back toward the line shack before stopping abruptly.

Bending slowly to the ground, she flicked an ant off of the half-eaten pastry that had been dropped in haste earlier.Wynonna turned deliberately to look back at Nicole, eyes glittering with unchecked malice."And you owe me a doughnut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am super stoked at the response so far! All the comments and kudos have made my week. I've been writing this story entirely for myself, and I am glad other people seem to be enjoying it as well. 
> 
> Struggling a little bit with chapter three (I tend to write things out of order, so while most of the story is written, chapter three is only outlined) but I really want to get it out by the end of next week. Real life flying may get in the way though, so I apologize in advance if that happens. I will do my best!
> 
> Catch me on twitter, @blueyonder25


End file.
